In the agricultural industry, there are generally two categories of mechanical systems used for conveying grain, the belt conveyor and rotary screw or auger.
Offloading grain from a grain truck or other transport vehicle may be done with a swing-type auger that is swung underneath the grain-storage tank or by driving the truck over a drive-over hopper. Grain is then discharged downwardly onto the drive-over hopper or onto the swing-type auger. Both of these prior-art systems have drawbacks. Swing-type augers are cumbersome and slow to maneuver. Drive-over hoppers typically need to be assembled and moved each time an unloading operation is to be performed.
For example of a drive-over hopper is the PitStop™ drive-over belt conveyor by Batco Manufacturing, a division of Ag Growth International. This is a portable, drive-over, grain-receiving pit-type conveyor for fast unloading of belly-dump trailers.
Another example is the GrainDeck™ drive-over conveyor by Brandt Agricultural Products Ltd.
Although both of these drive-over conveyors provide quick and easy unloading of grain, these separate systems do have some shortcomings. Since these are separate systems, they have to be moved around on their own and cannot be transported as a single unit. It is believed that this also means that it will cost more to buy a separate drive-over conveyor unit and a separate auger. The separate drive-over units are also powered by a separate power source, whether electric or gas motor.
Also known in the industry is the Pit Express™ by Mast Productions Inc. which is an integrated single-unit drive-over auger conveyor. However, this conveyor is moved on its own wheel assembly due to its substantial weight. The drive-over Pit Express auger cannot be folded underneath the main auger for transport such as towing by a truck (i.e. it cannot be lifted and supported by the main auger due to its substantial weight).
In view of the shortcomings of the above-mentioned prior art technologies, an improvement would thus be highly desirable.